smokelyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Resqiu/Jin Jang
Cześć! Mam zamiar napisać jeszcze drugie opko, ale tym razem związane ze smokami. Oto one! Przyjmuję zgłoszenia zarówno smoków jak i ludzi. Trzymajcie formularz: thumb|296px|Następna wspaniała okładka od Cornoctis :D Imię: Ksywka: Wiek: Rasa (jeśli to smok, ludzi też można zgłaszać): Wygląd: Historia: Charakter: Umiejętności: Prolog '' ''Kiedyś ludzie oraz smoki byli sąsiadami, bardzo bliskimi sąsiadami. Ludzie hodowali bydło i oddawali część smokom, dzięki czemu te pozwalały na sobie latać. Niestety człowiecze zapędy do technologii i nowych zwyczajów sprawiły że zapomnieli o sąsiadach, a nawet zaczęli na nie polować. Silniejsi przejęli władzę. Okres walki pomiędzy ludźmi i smokami nazywano powszechnie Średniowieczem. Humanoid panował nad światem, a skrzydlate istoty skryły się w niedostępnych miejscach oraz zapadły w długi sen. Mówi się że wkrótce się przebudzą. Wkrótce oznacza teraz. Rozdział 1 - Czy to cię nie dziwi że smoki były zauważalne w różnych miejscach na ziemi, a nie było wtedy jeszcze podróży między kontynentami? - Może? Ale i tak masz ochłonąć. - No co ty! Wiem że istniały! No nie do końca wiem, bardziej sądzę. - Skończmy tą wycieczkę. Musimy się spakować. Pamiętasz że wyjazd w Himalaje już jutro? - Tak, więc biegnijmy do domu! Kto ostatni ten zgniłe jajo! Jak ja często mówię „standardowe rodzeństwo”. Jestem Nora i uwielbiam smoki. Moje największe marzenie, chociaż nie do spełnienia, to być smokiem. Nie mam lęku wysokości, a wręcz przeciwnie – gdy jestem wysoko relaksuję się. Co ja bym dała by znaleźć się nad ziemią i poczuć podmuch wiatru we włosach! Mój rozmówca to także mój brat Lok i w każdej sytuacji jest opanowany, nawet gdyby się mu spodnie paliły (a raz tak było). Więzy krwi nie zawsze czynią z nas najlepszych przyjaciół, nigdy nie obejdzie się bez rywalizacji czy kłótni, taka nasza natura. Jesteśmy z Polski, dokładniej z Krakowa i to właśnie smok Wawelski zapoczątkował maskaradę ze smokami. Ciągle o nich mówiłam i pytałam się rodziców, przez co mama tysiące razy próbowała wybić mi je z głowy, ale w końcu się poddała. Uszanowałam to że ma dość i przestałam ją zadręczać, miałam do tego internet, aż komp padł (SERIO?!). Po tych wydarzeniach kupiłam sobie laptopa i założyłam własną stronę o tych legendarnych tytanach i tak „legendarnych” bo występują w legendach, które mają ziarno prawdy, a wierzę że to one są prawdziwe. Co do wyglądu to nie ma dnia ani godziny bym nie była na czarno, przez co czasem przechodnie pytają się czy nie idę na pogrzeb, moje włosy są koloru ciemnego brązu, myślę że nawet mają trochę czerni. Brat za to zawsze ubiera się na biało, chyba to już zwyczaj, i jest blondynem. Jak wspomniał Lok w rozmowie jedziemy zdobyć szczyt Himalajów! Mamy na to kasę ponieważ ojciec jest zawodowym aktorem, a mama animatorką. Lot samolotem będzie trwał co najmniej kilka godzin, więc raczej nie odkleję się od okna ale na wszelki wypadek wezmę laptopa z dosyć obszerną listą piosenek. Gdy skończyłam się pakować byłam okropnie zdziwiona że zmieściłam się tylko do plecaka podróżnego co wypadło blado w porównaniu do trzech walizek, tych dużych, mamy ale najmniej i tak wziął Lok bo wcisnął się do plecaka wielkością przypominający tornister w szkole. Cała rodzina pękała ze śmiechu patrząc na nasze pakunki. Dodatkowo matka zabiera wszystkie torebki z kolekcji wypełnione po brzegi, tej to niczego nie zabraknie. Nie mogę się doczekać aż ojciec wróci z pracy, swoją drogą ciekawe ile walizek weźmie znany aktor na zimowe wakacje? Pod wieczór tata był już w domu. Gdy tylko przekroczył próg drzwi rzuciłam się mu na szyje, a brat spokojnie przywitał. Dorośli mieli dłuższe powitanie niż zazwyczaj, więc coś leżało im na sercu no i się spytałam. Powiedzieli że tata dostał nową rolę w jakimś filmie i nie może jechać z nami na wczasy. To nie fair! Poszliśmy spać smutni ale jestem pewna że następny dzień nas rozweseli. Rozdział 2 Na lotnisku za dużo się nie działo, tylko byliśmy świadkami jak młode małżeństwo kłóci się gdzie polecieć, przez co wkurzona kobieta rzuca torbę pod nogi innej dorosłej dziewczynie na szpilkach, która starając się nie potknąć o walizkę łamie obcasy i wpada na mężczyznę, a ten chłopak okazuje się że to jej były i robią awanturę na całe lotnisko że nigdy nie powinni się spotkać, w końcu zdenerwowany koleś idzie do WC ale nie patrzy i wszedł do damskiego, lepiej nie powiem co się działo dalej bo było niezbyt miło. Mimo że nadal mam tą scenę przed oczami dałam radę wsiąść do samolotu. Oczywiście zajęłam miejsce przy oknie, ponieważ to była moja pierwsza podróż w powietrzu. Zanim wystartowaliśmy stewardessa pytała się pasażerów czy chcą napoje lub coś do jedzenia. Odmówiłam. Nim się obejrzałam byliśmy nad znanym nam światem. Widok z góry był przepiękny! Gdy byliśmy jeszcze nisko zdołałam dostrzec rynek krakowski, trochę dalej było widać grotę smoka Wawelskiego i akurat zionął ogniem, a nad nim wielki Zamek na Wawelu. Całą podróż spędziłam z nosem przyklejonym do okna. Raz nawet widziałam cień rzucany przez nasz samolot, a obok był też inny konturem przypominający smoka, spojrzałam w górę czyli tam gdzie powinno znajdować się cielsko tego stwora ale nic nie zauważyłam. Gdy jeszcze raz popatrzyłam na miejsce gdzie ostatnio był cień, nie było go. To bardzo dziwne ale mam szczerą nadzieję że prawdziwe. Dolecieliśmy bez przeszkód. W hotelu do małych plecaków zabraliśmy najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy i wrzuciliśmy na siebie ciepłe kurtki, zimowe spodnie oraz włożyliśmy trapery. Mamie zadzwonił telefon dokładnie wtedy gdy otwierała drzwi, więc przeszła do innego pokoju i kazała nam zaczekać na nią na dole. Lok zszedł po klatce schodowej tak jak kazała rodzicielka ale ja zostałam, w końcu zasady są po to by je łamać. Zakradłam się po cichu do sypialni, w której rozmawiała matka i podsłuchałam co mówi. Była bardzo wściekła i zrozpaczona zarazem. - Jak to możliwe że on nie żyje!? - krzyczała mama – Wpadł pod samochód!? Przecież zawsze był ostrożny! Niech ten pijak, który go przejechał odpowie przed prawem! - ostatnie słowa wypowiedziała już z furią wyczuwalną w jej głosie. Gdy zrozumiałam o kogo chodzi byłam w środku zszokowana ale też dziwnie spokojna. Moje ciało samo zareagowało, bez jakichkolwiek instrukcji ze strony mózgu, ruszyłam biegiem po schodach stawiając stopy bez hałasu. Zatrzymałam się na pierwszym piętrze tak by Lok mnie nie widział i usiadłam na ostatnim schodku. Mama zeszła cała zapłakana, a na pytania „Co się stało?” (ja pytałam dla zachowania pozorów) odpowiadała zawsze „Nic”. Nasza trójka w ponurym nastroju poszła potwierdzić naszą dzisiejszą wycieczkę. Wreszcie wchodzimy na szczyt. Rozdział 3 Za przewodnika dostaliśmy mężczyznę ok. 30 lat. Miał brodę i chyba brązowe oczy ale gogle je zasłaniały. Nosił kurtkę koloru granatowego i czarne spodnie. Na początek, kiedy byliśmy jeszcze pod namiotem kazał zabrać dwie butle z tlenem, bo im wyżej wejdziemy tym mniej go będzie. Dodatkowo czekając aż inni się uwiną skorzystałam z tego że nikt nie patrzy i wzięłam koc. No co? Był zadziwiająco miękki i ciepły. Ruszyliśmy zdobyć tą górę. Na łagodnym stoku nie było niespodzianek. Później zaczęły się trudności. Rozpętała się burza śnieżna akurat gdy byliśmy nad przepaścią. Nie mam ochoty tam spaść. Płatki śniegu te duże i małe latały to w górę, to w dół, na ukos i na boki. Wiatr ogłuszył wszystkich swoim wyciem. Ledwo usłyszałam jak mama krzyczy, a za nią nasz przewodnik. Kompletnie oniemiała poczułam jak ktoś łapie mnie za ramię i ciągnie w tył. Jedyne co zobaczyłam zanim upadłam na plecy to wielka dziura, do której wpadłabym gdyby nie mój brat, a to co leżało na jej dnie mroziło krew w żyłach. Wraz z Lokiem weszłam do wielkiej jaskini, w której bez przeszkód pomieściłaby się duża betoniarka. Ściany po bokach były pełne zagłębień i wypukleń, w przeciwieństwie do tylnej, która była gładka i trochę nie pasowała kolorystycznie ale trudno byłoby to dostrzec. Usiedliśmy pod nią, by być jak najdalej od wejścia. Wyciągnęłam koc, a butle z tlenem odłożyłam na bok. - Skąd wzięłaś koc? - spytał się Lok obojętnym głosem - Pożyczyłam z namiotu – odparłam identycznym tonem - Ukradłaś. - Nie marudź. Przynajmniej się na coś przydał – zdecydowałam powiedzieć bratu teraz o mamie i tacie. Im szybciej tym lepiej i tak jesteśmy teraz przygnębieni – Mam złe wieści, bardzo złe i nie wiem czy chcesz je usłyszeć. - Wal prosto z mostu. - Ten telefon co odebrała mama był chyba z policji. Mówili w nim że… - No wyduś to z siebie! - Ech… Tata nie żyje. Przejechał go pijany kierowca. A co do mamy to widziałam ją martwą na dnie kanionu, przewodnika też. - Czyli nie mamy gdzie się podziać. Dodatkowo mamy dopiero po szesnaście lat, więc jeśli nas znajdą trafimy do domu dziecka, jeśli nie do rodziny zastępczej! - Na to wygląda – powiedziałam ze smutkiem w głosie. Nie słyszałam go, ale czułam – Nie chcę trafić do rodziny zastępczej! Boję się Lok. Co teraz z nami będzie? - Nie wiem, ale jestem przekonany że wszystko się jakoś ułoży. Poza tym to ty jesteś ta odważna, a ja ten opanowany, więc weź się w garść. Razem na pewno coś wykombinujemy – na te słowa uśmiechnęłam się smutno i przykryłam nas kocem. Teraz przynajmniej mam nadzieję. Mała zmiana perspektywy Jestem Virma i niedawno obudziłam się z długiego snu. Ciekawe który mamy dziś rok. Czasy się zmieniają, więc może będę mogła sobie polatać. Podeszłam do dziury, która była przejściem do małego i prostego korytarza. No może nie był taki mały w rzeczywistości, ale gdyby porównać go z wielkością mojego gniazda był o wiele mniejszy. Gdy wyjrzałam z groty zaczynała się burza śnieżna, a niedaleko spostrzegłam czworo ludzi. Nie ufam rasie ludzkiej. Pamiętam co robili gdy byłam młodsza. Mieli zamiar mnie zabić, a nawet nieproszeni weszli do mojego domu. Mimo że minęło już wiele lat i tak nie chcę mieć z nimi nic wspólnego. Wróciłam do legowiska, chcąc wypocząć. Nie ciało ma odpocząć, przecież spałam zapewne kilka wieków, a umysł. Skrzydłem zasłoniłam wejście i odpłynęłam. Chwilę później poczułam że ktoś się opiera o błonę w skrzydle. Sądząc po masie jaka na nie napiera, to dwoje dzieci. Zdecydowałam że posłucham o czym mówią. W ich słowach było czuć smutek przeplatany z zagubieniem. Nie wszystko zrozumiałam na przykład nie wiem co to ten „telefon” ale dowiedziałam się że nie mają rodziców i nie wiedzą gdzie się podziać. Też tak miałam i musiałam mieszkać sama, bez nikogo bliskiego. Nie pozwolę by powtórzyli moją historię. W nocy powoli opuściłam skrzydło delikatnie kładąc rodzeństwo na ziemi. Gdzieś w głębi jamy miałam duży zapas chrustu gdyby zrobiło mi się zimno. Wzięłam trochę do pyska i położyłam obok miejsca gdzie zwykle śpię. Swoim oddechem zapaliłam patyki, przez przypadek budząc chłopaka. Zastygłam w bezruchu nad ogniem gdy on się wpatrywał we mnie swoimi błękitnymi oczami. Odważnie podeszłam, ale młody się nie cofnął, tylko spokojnie podszedł i powiedział szeptem: - Witaj. Jestem Lok, a to moja siostra Nora. Jesteśmy ludźmi. - Więc witajcie w mojej jamie. Jestem smokiem. Lepiej nie budźmy twojej siostry. Wezmę ją przybliżę do ognia, a ty weź rzeczy – odpowiedziałam też szeptem. Obydwoje wiedzieliśmy że czas na wyjaśnienia znajdzie się jutro. Ostrożnie wzięłam do pyska Norę owiniętą w koc i powoli przeniosłam do ogniska. Położyłam się po drugiej stronie palących się patyków i patrzyłam jak Lok zarzuca pakunki na ramiona i przynosi do nas. Usiadł spokojnie, blisko źródła światła, przez co widziałam jak na jego twarzy maluje się zmęczenie. - Może chcesz się zdrzemnąć? Twoja siostra zabrała koc, więc może ja cię ogrzeję. Bądź co bądź jestem smokiem i zieję ogniem – wyszeptałam, po czym chłopak skinął głową, podszedł i zasnął oparty o moją szyję. Rozdział 4 Obudziłam się obok wygasającego ogniska i patrzyłam jak ostatni płomień gaśnie. Gdy zgasł do końca podniosłam się do siadu. Czyli to nie był zły sen, naprawdę zostaliśmy sami. Przez pogrążenie się w myślach nie zauważyłam wielkiej i białej jak śnieg smoczycy. Podniosłam wzrok i po prostu przeraziłam się. To co jeszcze wczoraj mnie fascynowało, dzisiaj mnie przeraża. Nie dziwię się przecież od zawsze łatwo było mnie wyprowadzić z równowagi, a teraz jestem w wyjątkowo fatalnym stanie. O szyję smoka siedział oparty brat i spokojnie z nią gawędził. Może się dołączę? - Więc który mamy rok? - spytała się smoczyca. Miała spokojny i opanowany ton głosu. Naprawdę miło się jej słucha, mogłabym wziąć ją za siostrę bliźniaczkę Loka, gdybym ja nią nie była. - 2016 – wtrąciłam się do rozmowy – Długo gadaliście gdy ja spałam? - Trochę. Wytłumaczyłem Virmie dlaczego tu jesteśmy – na pytanie odpowiedział chłopak – Przepraszam, zapomniałem was sobie przedstawić… - Jestem Virma, a ty Nora… tak? - weszła w słowo smoczyca, a myślałam że tylko ja mam taki zwyczaj, już ją lubię. - Tak, jestem Nora. Z tego co usłyszałam wiesz z czym się borykamy. Będziemy musieli zabrać wszystkie potrzebne rzeczy w hotelu i mieszkania w Krakowie. - Rozumiem dlaczego to robicie. Wszyscy cenią sobie wolność. Postaram się byście szybko i niepostrzeżenie dotarli na dół, a potem zaczekam na was w chmurach. - Czyli lecisz z nami? - spytał się brat – Przecież możemy złapać samolot. - Lok, za mało książek czytasz. Nie wiesz że zaginięciem dzieci, tak ważnych i sławnych osobistości, na bank zajmą się służby specjalne i będą wiedzieli gdzie jesteśmy gdy ktokolwiek nas zobaczy – tłumaczyłam swojemu bliźniakowi – Równie dobrze mogą namierzyć nasze telefony, więc mamy za zadanie je zniszczyć – mówiąc to wyciągnęłam z plecaka mój telefon i rzuciłam nim o ścianę – Przepraszam za bałagan Virma. - Nic nie szkodzi. Lok mógłbyś też zniszczyć to urządzenie, jeśli naprawdę mogą was znaleźć przez nie, wolę nie pokazywać im gdzie znajduje się jaskinia. To mój dom. Zrezygnowany brat rzucił telefon w to samo miejsce co ja, a smoczyca kazała się odsunąć na boki z niewiadomych przyczyn. Parę chwil później dowiedzieliśmy się dlaczego. Wzięła potężny zamach ogonem i jednym ruchem wymiotła szczątki niegdyś bardzo pożytecznej rzeczy. Zarzuciliśmy to co nam zostało na plecy i Virma kazała nam wsiąść sobie na kark, a dokładniej w to miejsce gdzie szyja łączy się ze skrzydłami. „Dosiadając” jej wyszliśmy z groty, burza już dawno ucichła i teraz lekko prószył śnieg. Z mojego położenia za bratem widziałam tylko czubek głowy przepięknie zakończony rogami, które ciągnęły się prostym rzędem od początku szyi do końca ogona. Ja i Lok siedzieliśmy między tymi kolcami, po obu stronach rozciągały się długie i bardzo silne skrzydła z jednym, wielkim i haczykowatym pazurem mogącym z łatwością zabić zwierzynę. Po prostym ogonie bez zakończeń i silnych tylnych łapach mogę spokojnie powiedzieć że jej rasa to Spiżobrzuch Ukraiński. Gdyby się ktoś pytał skąd to wiem – piszę bloga o smokach! Złapałam się brata, by chwilę potem poczuć to o czym marzyłam od dawna, leciałam, nareszcie leciałam! Niestety nasz lot trwał krótko i nim się obejrzeliśmy byliśmy na polu niedaleko małego miasteczka, w którym z mamą się zatrzymaliśmy. Dlaczego przyjemności tak szybko się kończą? No dobra, trzeba będzie się przebrać i znaleźć drogę do hotelu. Cięgle mamy na sobie kurtki zimowe, na szczęście (przynajmniej moje) w plecaku mam zwyczajne, czarne getry i prosty T-shirt (no ba że czarny), dodatkowo luźna bluza z kapturem, buty mi się nie zmieściły przez co muszą zostać te do wspinaczki. Na to wygląda że nie tylko ja się przygotowałam, Lok też coś ze sobą zabrał. Nie chce mi się opisywać jego stroju, więc powiem tylko że jest na biało i ma kaptur. Ukryliśmy twarze w cieniach ubrań i ruszyliśmy do hotelu. Gdy wchodziliśmy między zabudowania odwróciłam się i zobaczyłam jak Virma biegnie, po czym wzbija się w przestworza. Rozdział 5 W dzień siedemnastych urodzin, których i tak nie obchodzę, do sierocińca przyszedł jeden nic nie wyróżniający się człowiek. Pewnie ma zamiar adoptować jednego z młodszych dzieciaków, cieszą się ostatnio dużym zainteresowaniem, by miesiąc czy dwa później je zwrócić. Znam ten ból, miałem tak cztery razy. Na początku mili ludzie cię przygarniają ale tylko by pochwalić się przed znajomymi jacy to są dobrzy, a za chwilę oddają cię w to samo miejsce, z którego cię wzięli. Teraz z utęsknieniem czekam na osiemnaste urodziny i liczę je tylko dlatego że wtedy będę mógł się wyrwać z tego koszmarnego miejsca. Siedziałem w swoim pokoju, który na całe szczęście z nikim nie dzieliłem. Jestem typem introwertyka, w samotności mi najlepiej. Pół godziny temu zająłem moje ulubione miejsce na parapecie z wybitym oknem. Nie wiecie czemu wybite? Prosta odpowiedź – nikt mnie nie lubi. Nawet opiekunowie proszą Boga bym ulotnił się z tego świata, a przynajmniej sierocińca. Wyglądając przez okno widziałem jak ten sam człowiek z udręczonym wyrazem twarzy prowadzi za rękę radośnie podskakującego sześciolatka. Za niedługo chłopcu zrzednie mina, a ja nadal siedzę z tym samym znudzonym i obojętnym wyrazem twarzy, zapewne szybko się on nie zmieni. Nie mam w zwyczaju przejmować się czyimś życiem. Obchodzi mnie tylko jedna osoba – ja sam. Mam już po uszy tego głupiego, okropnego i zepsutego świata. Z tych moich czterech razach gdy ktoś mnie adoptował raz spróbowałem uciec. Całkiem nieźle mi szło, ale opiekunowie zdążyli powiadomić policję na granicy zanim autostopem ją przekroczyłem. Niewiele brakowało, a nie byłoby mnie w kraju. Pewnie nikt nie wie gdzie jestem i skąd pochodzę, więc to wyprostuję: urodziłem się w Polsce, gdzie kilka tygodni po moich narodzinach ojciec zostawił mnie i matkę. To ona utrzymywała naszą dwójkę oraz uczyła mnie mówić, czytać i pisać. W wieku siedmiu lat razem przeprowadziliśmy się do USA znanego jako Stany Zjednoczone. Niedługo po przeprowadzce matka zaczęła pić nałogowo, a ja nie wiedziałem co ją do tego nakłoniło. Przez rok zajmowałem się szkołą, domem i w międzyczasie pracowałem jako pomoc w sklepiku na rogu. Po tym długim roku matka zginęła pod kołami tira, a wtedy trafiłem do mojego obecnego położenia. Pod wieczór opiekunowie zwoływali dzieci na kolację, ale mój pokój omijali szerokim łukiem. Któremuś z nich najwyraźniej zrobiło się żal, więc zostawił tacę z jedzeniem pod drzwiami i pukając zakomunikował że coś przyniósł. Będę szczery – ani ja nie lubię jeść z nimi wszystkimi, ani oni nie lubią jeść ze mną. W ciszy ruszyłem przez pusty pokój. Nikt się nad tą ruderą nie wysilał. Jedyne co tu leży to trochę siana owinięte starą szmatą robiące za poduszkę. Stopą odsunąłem na bok cegłę, która zastępuje zamek i pociągnąłem sznurek, za którym ruszyły całe drzwi. Z niechęcią i obrzydzeniem spojrzałem na tacę z jedzeniem, przy której urzędowały dwa szczury, a w zasadzie jeden bo jego kumpel już leżał brzuchem do góry bez życia. To nie był akt łaski, tyko chęć zabicia. Patrzyłem jeszcze jak drugi szczur odbiega metr by za chwilę upaść i zdechnąć. Bez zbędnych ceregieli podniosłem to coś, czego w żaden sposób nie można nazwać pożywieniem i wyrzuciłem przez okno. Gdy spojrzałem na wejście do sierocińca zauważyłem jakiegoś gościa w czarnych ubraniach przypominających te w wojsku. Miał krótko ścięte brązowe włosy i zielone oczy. Był moim całkowitym przeciwieństwem. Ja mam kruczoczarne, przydługie włosy i czarne oczy. To dosyć rzadki kolor tęczówek. Gościu przeszedł te trzy metry do mojego niedoszłego żarcia i przez chwilę patrzył się na nie zdziwiony. Kilka sekund później, które wydawały się wiecznością zerknął w moją stronę, a ja odruchowo schowałem się za ścianą. Gdy zebrałem się na odwagę by zerknąć za okno tego mężczyzny już nie było. Na pewno był w środku. Rozdział 6 Gdy tylko zobaczyłem tego kolesia miałem złe przeczucia. Teraz na pewno spyta się co czyjeś jedzenie robi na trawniku, a opiekunowie mnie wezwą (zgaduję że będą martwić się o trawnik). Najprościej dla mnie będzie uciec zanim ktokolwiek zauważy że mnie nie ma. Otworzyłem okno w pośpiechu i wodziłem wzrokiem po ścianie szukając zejścia. Ogólnie ten sierociniec to budynek dwupiętrowy, a mój pokój jest na pierwszym piętrze. Jedyne dosyć szybkie zejście jakie znalazłem to była rura od deszczówki znajdująca się około pół metra na lewo. Szybko i ostrożnie stanąłem jedną nogą na parapecie, a później dołączyłem drugą i trzymając się górnej ramy okna wychyliłem się całym ciałem. Już słyszałem jak ktoś ciężkim krokiem wchodzi po schodach coś krzycząc w napadzie furii. Dowiedzieli się. Kiedy sięgałem prawą ręką do plastikowej rury przytwierdzonej do ściany dużymi, zardzewiałymi, metalowymi klamrami ktoś pchnął przypominający drzwi kawałek drewna. Na szczęście lojalna cegła trzymała zaciekle oparta o wystający z podłogi panel. Jak się przyłożę mogę z każdego pokoju zrobić fortecę trudną do sforsowania. Niewiele myśląc skoczyłem na niestabilną rurę równocześnie łapiąc się jej drugą ręką. Ludzie u góry wyważyli drzwi gdy byłem już na dole. Przeskoczyłem nad zatrutym jedzeniem i pobiegłem sprintem wprost na dwumetrowy płot obok zamkniętej bramy. W biegu skoczyłem na siatkę, która wygięła się pod moim ciężarem. Wspinałem się na jej szczyt, a gdy zeskakiwałem po drugiej stronie płotu słyszałem jak ktoś bardzo silny z impetem otwiera drzwi do tego więzienia dla dzieci. Może mi się zdawało, ale ten nowy koleś krzyczał coś w stronę ulicy. Przebiegłem przez pustą o tej porze jezdnię i szybko obejrzałem się przez ramię czy ktoś mnie goni. Widziałem jak krótkowłosy brunet otwiera bardzo ciężką bramę i wsiada do czarnego samochodu z odpalonym silnikiem. Po raz pierwszy przydało się to że tak trudno otworzyć tą bramę. Teraz czas sprowadzić na prześladowców troszeczkę kłopotów. Dokładnie na taką okazję w nocy, kiedy wszyscy spali, wymykałem się wybadać teren w mieście i opracować najlepszą drogę ucieczki. Przygotowałem sobie trzy drogi: chodnikiem i ulicą (pościg pieszy), cienkimi uliczkami (pościg pojazdem) i dachami (tylko w ostateczności). Tym razem gonili mnie autem, więc wbiegłem w pierwszą uliczkę. Ta akurat miała dać mi przewagę czasową dlatego pod koniec znajdował się duży kontener na śmieci z jednym wielkim kartonem przed nim. Bez wahania wbiegłem na grubą tekturę i przeskoczyłem nad powiększonym kubłem. Z tył dobiegło mnie przeklnięcie, nie ukrywam dosyć głośne, i trzask zamykanych drzwi. Teraz mam przewagę. Jestem mistrzem w wymijaniu ludzi, chociaż oni też chcą mnie wyminąć. Poza tym gdybym dalej biegł uliczkami pewnie bym się gdzieś pomylił i po mnie. Jeszcze się dzisiaj nabiegam, przecież pościg nadal trwa '' Rozdział 7'' Zdecydowałem się iść zatłoczonym chodnikiem głównej ulicy. Gdy przechodziłem obok wejścia do podziemnego metra zauważyłem w pobliskim zaułku grubą, porządnie zrobioną metalową rurę. W głowie oszacowałem, że gdyby wziąć pod uwagę, że teraz po prostu idę dosyć szybkim krokiem, a oni biegną oraz mój kontener, dzięki któremu dostałem całkiem sporo czasu, uda mi się wspiąć po rurze na odpowiednią wysokość gdy pościg będzie na rogu budynku, obok którego teraz stoję. Ludzie zazwyczaj nie patrzą w górę. Podszedłem bliżej jak człowiek, ręce w kieszeniach i wzrok skierowany w dół. Stanąłem mając po prawej moją kryjówkę. Rozejrzałem się dookoła by sprawdzić czy nikt nie patrzy. Droga wolna. Budynek, na którym wiszę jest… specyficzny. Mały balkon, a raczej kratka by nie wypaść z drzwi balkonowych znajduje się tylko w trzech miejscach: na wysokości trzeciego piętra, piątego piętra i ósmego piętra. Najbezpieczniejszy bym był na ósmym piętrze ale coś czuję że nie dam rady się wspiąć tak wysoko. Znajdowałem się na wysokości czwartego piętra gdy usłyszałem przyśpieszone kroki moich prześladowców, tak nawiasem mówiąc nie wiem nawet, co oni do mnie mają? Ja uciekam, ponieważ oni mnie gonią, raczej każdy by wiał gdzie pieprz rośnie gdyby ktoś za nim biegł. Nie zwalniając tempa wspinałem się do balkoniku. Gdy już miałem go na wyciągnięcie ręki przeskoczyłem i usiadłem na nim. Całe szczęście właściciele mieli wielkie rolety zaciągnięte na sam dół. To oznacza że w tej chwili na pewno mnie nie widzą. Nawet nie zauważyłem jak głośno serce mi łomocze, aż tak się bałem? Trzymając rękę na piersi w celu uspokojenia rozszalałego bicia obserwowałem drogę. To była tylko chwila, pełna napięci i trudna do zniesienia ale wreszcie przebiegli obok. Jeden (brunet o szarych, wręcz srebrnych oczach) zatrzymał się przy zaułku i zajrzał do niego ale nic nie znalazł, więc pobiegł dalej. Zdaje mi się że skręcili, przynajmniej dźwięk ich kroków jest bardziej przytłumiony niźli odległy. Dałem radę ich zgubić, to fakt, ale jak ja stąd zejdę? Z moich rozmyślań wyrwał mnie dźwięk podciąganej rolety, a gdy spojrzałem za siebie po przeciwnej stronie szyby stał zdziwiony chłopak w moim wieku z dziwnymi, dwukolorowymi włosami. Miały barwę między kolorem brązowym, a cielesnym i jeszcze jaśniejsze końcówki. Oczy były koloru czarnego. Moglibyśmy być jak bracia ze względu na tęczówki. Dopiero po chwili zadziałał mój spóźniony refleks. Puściłem się poręczy i odchyliłem do przodu. W tym samym momencie przypomniało mi się że jestem wysoko nad ziemią. Machałem rękoma by chociaż odrobinę oddalić czas spadania ale poczułem jak ktoś łapie mnie za tą starą luźną koszulkę, w którą jestem ubrany. Nagle coś uderzyło mnie w plecy, albo to ja uderzyłem w podłogę. Odruchowo usiadłem i rozmasowałem tyły, po czym spojrzałem na tego, który mnie uratował. Mogłem się teraz dokładniej przyjrzeć. Był ubrany w markową, czarną bluzę z kapturem i jasno szare dresy. Z wyrazu twarzy mogę wywnioskować że jest wściekły. - Jak się dowiedziałeś gdzie jesteśmy i kto cię przysłał? Odpowiadaj! – krzyczał, a ja nie miałem pojęcia co się dzieje. Na pierwszy rut oka wydawał się miły, a teraz co? Zasłania wszystkie rolety jakby go kto miał podglądać – Gadaj dla kogo pracujesz?! - Mam siedemnaście lat! Dla kogo mam niby pracować? – przełamałem barierę strachu i też się wkurzyłem - No to powiedz chociaż, co tu robisz – powiedział jakby z nutką ironii - Przecież to twoja sprawka że tu wpadłem. Pokazałeś się wtedy gdy chciałem zejść na dół – powiedziałem z typową obrażoną miną: oczy zamknięte i twarz zwrócona w prawo. Raczej mu nie powiem że jacyś dwaj faceci mnie gonili. Po dłuższej chwili milczenia zadał TO pytanie: - Jak się nazywasz? Rozdział 8 '' ''Wraz z Lokiem, nad ranem, przechadzaliśmy się w stronę hotelu. Mimo że założyliśmy kaptury nie chowaliśmy twarzy. Gdybyśmy zbytnio się starali ukryć głowę ludzie zwróciliby na nas uwagę, a zdecydowanie wystarczy nie pokazywać włosów. Najprościej, z daleka, poznać człowieka właśnie po nich. Powoli zbliżaliśmy się do hotelu. Nie powinniśmy spotkać nikogo z policji przez co najmniej jeden dzień. Udało nam się bez większych problemów wejść do środka ale nie mieliśmy jak otworzyć drzwi do pokoju, który był na nas zarezerwowany. Otóż klucz do niego miała mama, a ona w tej chwili śpi snem wiecznym. Nie chciałam tego robić ale nie mam wyboru. Wyciągnęłam z kieszeni podręczny zestaw wytrychów, który dostałam od przyjaciółki z klasy w podstawówce. To ona nauczyła mnie się nimi posługiwać i jakie mieć podejście do niektórych zamków. Nazywała się Sisi i była córką złodzieja. Tylko ja wiedziałam o jej sekrecie, a dowiedziałam się o nim przez przypadek. W zamian za niewygadanie się powiedziała że nauczy mnie otwierać zamki bez kluczy. W ten sposób zostałyśmy przyjaciółkami. Dzięki niej poznałam znaczenie słowa przyjaźń, ponieważ do tej pory byłam zmuszana do kolegowania się z innymi sławnymi dziewczynami, które myślały tylko o sobie, malowały się od kołyski i obgadywały kogoś na każdym kroku. Rodzice widzieli mnie jako malutką dziewczynkę, która bardzo ich kocha i nie kwestionuje ich zdania ale to tylko złudzenie. Starałam się by tak myśleli bym mogła być z Sisi i bratem, czyli osobami, na których najbardziej mi zależy. Gdyby dowiedzieli się przed śmiercią o tym że omijałam pokazanych mi znajomych szerokim łukiem znienawidzili by mnie. Oni też udawali że nas kochali ale Lok o tym nie wiedział, a ja tak. Otworzyłam drzwi bez większych problemów. Brat nie miał pojęcia skąd to umiem, więc pewnie stoi zdziwiony ale nawet na niego nie zerknęłam. Nie należy tracić czasu, poza tym tutaj są kamery, a jak na razie cały czas stoimy do nich tyłem. Gdy obydwoje weszliśmy, nie oglądając się, nogą zamknęłam drzwi. Ruchem ręki strąciłam kaptur i pociągnęłam Loka za rękę do naszego pokoju. Wyrzucając wszystko z plecaka ubiegłam wszystkie pytania jakie do mnie kierował. - Już tłumaczę. Gdzie nauczyłam się otwierać drzwi bez klucza powiem, gdy będziemy bezpieczni, a jak na razie spakuj najważniejsze rzeczy i wszystkie pieniądze jakie znajdziemy. I pamiętaj jak będziemy wychodzić kaptur na czoło, buzia na kłódkę i głowa jak najniżej. Mają kamery – po tym szybkim objaśnieniu sytuacji wrzuciłam do torby paszport, legitymację, portfel z moim rocznym kieszonkowym w wysokości dwóch tysiaków, portfel mamy wypchamy pieniędzmi i trochę zdrowych przekąsek. Powiedziałam bratu żeby wziął z dwie duże butelki wody i byśmy zmienili buty. Lok ubrał białe adidasy nad kostkę, a ja podobne czarne trampki. Tak jak się umówiliśmy nie podnosiliśmy głów i jeszcze szczęście nam dopisało, recepcjonistka gdzieś poszła. Po wyjściu z hotelu skręciliśmy za najbliższym rogiem i dopiero wtedy spojrzeliśmy w górę. Dalej idąc w oddali usłyszeliśmy wycie policyjnych syren. Pewnie sekretarka zadzwoniła, dlatego nie było jej przy wyjściu. Zaczęliśmy biec sprintem w kierunku polany obok lasu gdzie odstawiła nas Virma. Gdy byliśmy już na niej zlustrowałam wzrokiem otoczenie i zauważyłam jasne oczy smoczycy między krzakami niedaleko drzew. Ruszyłam biegiem w tamtą stronę krzycząc do Loka by szedł za mną. W tym samym czasie Virma obróciła się tyłem i wystawiła ogon na otwartą przestrzeń. - Co jest? Nie mieliśmy wzlecieć w powietrze? – pytałam się zdezorientowana. Przeklinam to że nie potrafię być opanowana w takim momencie. Zawsze daję się ponieść emocjom i robię wszystko spontanicznie - Złap się kolców na ogonie i nie puszczaj. Niebo jest teraz zbyt niebezpieczne, więc idziemy dołem. W każdym razie zrób jak mówię – dwa razy powtórzył, więc myślał że w takiej chwili nie potraktuję tego co mówi na poważnie. Co prawda mam taką tendencję ale sprawa jest zbyt poważna by ignorować brata, który w takich sytuacjach robi za mózg. Po krótkim biegu złapałam się smoczego ogona tak jakby od tego zależało moje życie, bo zależy. Dokładnie w momencie jak Lok kurczowo chwycił dwa kolce, by nie spaść, Virma ruszyła przez drzewa do przodu. Krzyknęłam do smoczycy z pytaniem gdzie biegnie, a odpowiedziała w dwóch słowach ,,Na zachód”. Rozdział 9 Wiem to, po prostu wiem. Ten chłopak nie wypuści mnie stąd, póki nie powiem jak mam na imię. Nawet jak odbiję piłeczkę, i spytam się jak on się nazywa, ta do mnie wróci. Sytuacja mnie dobija. Nie daję się złapać dorosłym, a taki młodziak zapędził mnie w kozi róg. Chyba nie mam wyboru jak odpowiedzieć. Eee… Houston mamy problem. Nie używałem swojego imienia tak długo że sam go nie pamiętam. Dodatkowo stawiam że ten koleś jest bogaty, nie każdego stać na markowe ciuchy. Bogacze nie akceptują odmowy, a w szczególności dzieciaki urodzone w takich rodzinach. Chwalą się ile kasy mają i pokazują jak wysoko są w hierarchii. Bezpieczniej dla mnie i moich nerwów będzie zwiać jak tylko straci czujność. Po głębszym zastanowieniu pytanie o imię może wytrącić go z równowagi. Pewnie nie przywykł do przedstawiania się jako pierwszy przy spotkaniu. Raz kozie śmierć. - Może to ty, powiesz mi, jak się nazywasz? - wykrztusiłem z siebie w końcu. - Ja…? - podczas tej krótkiej wypowiedzi kręcił ciągle głową i starał się unikać samego patrzenia na mnie, tak jakby szukał odpowiedzi na pytanie w całym pokoju. Właśnie, nie opisałem jak wygląda pomieszczenie, w którym jestem. Dwie ściany są koloru żółtego, ta z balkonikiem, przez który wpadłem i ta naprzeciw niej z drzwiami. Jako że mieszkanie jest na rogu budynku, okna są na dwóch przyległych do siebie ścianach. Ta z oknami z widokiem na ulicę jest jasno szara oraz dla mojej tymczasowej pozycji znajduje się po prawej. Zaś ostatnie ściana to wielki obraz przedstawiający monochromatyczny las (monochromatyczny - czarno biały, w odcieniach szarości). Nad głową miałem prostą podwójną lampę z białymi kloszami. Pod szarym lasem, na długość połowy pokoju stała ciemnoszara sofa, której pewnie używa jako łóżko ale ma w tej chwili schowaną pościel. Drugi koniec tej samej ściany zajmowały półki na książki, których było całkiem dużo, ale po grzbietach widać że to tylko nowe powieści. Na ostatniej szafce stała wieża (rodzaj radia). Pod wielkim oknem po prawej stało tylko biurko, a na nim nowoczesny laptop. Po lewej od drzwi była wielka szafa na ubrania. To wszystko jeśli nie wliczać mnie siedzącego na środku pokoju i zdezorientowanego gościa stojącego tuż obok. Jak mówiłem, tak zrobiłem. Wykorzystałem jego zachowanie i fakt że jestem bliżej drzwi. Ręce miałem po obu stronach oparte z tył o podłogę, więc okręciłem ciało wokół jednej ręki przekręcając się na brzuch i odepchnąłem się nogą jak sprinterzy na olimpiadzie. Wystartowałem w stronę wyjścia. Otworzyłem drzwi, ku mojemu zdziwieniu odkryłem że to mieszkanie jest piętrowe. Złapałem krótkiego laga mózgu ale był wystarczająco długi by chłopak, któremu uciekam otrząsnął się. Byłem w ostatniej sypialni na piętrze, więc skręciłem w prawo w stronę schodów, by przyspieszyć zjechałem po poręczy. Skąd w tym mieście znalazło się aż tak nowoczesne mieszkanie? Wbiegłem w korytarz zakończony drzwiami, naparłem na klamkę. Ani drgnęła. Spróbowałem pchać, ciągnąć. Zamknięte. Co za chłopak zamyka się od środka (nie wliczając mnie). Przynajmniej jeśli jest zamknięte to wiem że w całym mieszkaniu nie ma dorosłych. Obróciłem się ale już jestem w pułapce. - Nie wiem kim jesteś, ale skoro prosisz to się przedstawię. Jestem Daniel, a ty? - łaskawca (potężna nuta sarkazmu) - Nie pamiętam. - Czego nie pamiętasz? - No, jak mam na imię. - To w ogóle możliwe, by zapomnieć swojego imienia? - Mnie się pytasz? - znowu sarkazm... - Jeśli nie chcesz bym zadzwonił po policję to zaczekamy na moich rodziców. - Mi tam wszystko jedno. Chyba sam nie chcesz tu mieć służb porządkowych - strzał w dziesiątkę. Gdy tylko to powiedziałem drgnął niespokojnie. Choć trzeba przyznać, nawet z moim bardzo dokładnym wzrokiem trudno było to dostrzec. - Dobra, nieważne. Masz zamiar sterczeć tak przy drzwiach, czy może usiądziesz? Było bez sensu odmawiać, więc poszedłem za nim. Naprzeciw wejścia znajdowały się wielkie okna na całą ścianę bez jakichkolwiek łączeń. Jak oni to chowają przed światem?! W zasadzie nie patrzyłem jeszcze na budynek z zewnątrz. Moje pierwsze wrażenie - ,,Ale wielka chata!”. Na samym środku ława, która może robić za stół, a po jej obu stronach wielkie nowoczesne kanapy. Po lewej schody na piętro tam gdzie są sypialnie. Po prawej kuchnia połączona z salonem. Na dodatek wszystko nowoczesne. Nie byłbym zdziwiony gdyby mieli windę. Naprawdę, kim oni są?! Ciekawostka: na pewno nie są z Ameryki. Angielski chłopaka jest nauczony ale też bardzo zaawansowany. - Siadaj. Chcesz coś do picia? – ten Daniel ma całkiem niezłe maniery. - Nie trzeba niczego – i dokładnie w tym momencie mój brzuch wydał donośny dźwięk. - Zamówię pizzę. Jaką chcesz? - Wszystko jedno. - To wezmę z szynką, serem i pieczarkami. Skoczę po telefon. Nie ruszaj się stąd. Po co miałbym się ruszać, przecież nie mam jak wyjść. Zanim ta pizza przyjedzie sam sobie zrobię coś do jedzenia. Wstałem i otworzyłem lodówkę. To co tam zobaczyłem zdziwiło mnie. Lodówka wypełniona po brzegi, a on jeszcze chce coś kupić. Co za marnowanie pieniędzy. Wyjąłem świeże filety z kurczaka z zamrażarki i odłożyłem by się rozmroziły. Szukając przypraw, składników do panierki i ziemniaków znalazłem przy okazji talerze i sztućce. Patelnie były w wielkiej szufladzie pod płytą gazową, a garnki tuż obok. Nie było problemów z zrobieniem kotletów ale miałem problem z płytą zastępującą kuchenkę. Daniel wrócił z pokoju gdy stawiałem gotowe jedzenie na stół. Szedł przyspieszonym tempem i mocno ściskał telefon. - Wkurzające – powiedział to szeptem, a ja jakimś cudem usłyszałem. Mówił po polsku – Czemu w tej pizzerii są sami Włosi? Nie jestem za dobry w gadaniu po włosku – z powrotem angielski i chyba mówił do mnie, jeśli nie do ściany. - Jaki jest twój ojczysty język? – spytałem się siadając na kanapie. - Polski. A co? Chcesz bym cię nauczył? – od teraz będziemy gadać tylko po polsku (to ostrzeżenie) - Nie trzeba, potrafię. - Miło spotkać jakiegoś rodaka w tym kraju. A, właśnie co jesz? (Przeżuwanie) - Kotlety z ziemniakami, nie widać? Zrobiłem trzy, może się poczęstujesz? - Potrafisz gotować? Nieźle. Tak w ogóle to co robiłeś na moim balkonie? - Musisz pytać? - Tak. I oczekuję odpowiedzi. - Zwiałem z sierocińca. - Nie jesteś za stary na dom dziecka? - Miałem tam siedzieć jeszcze rok. Tego koszmarnego miejsca nie opuszcza się do osiągnięcia pełnoletności chyba że ktoś cię adoptuje. Niestety jest teraz moda na młode dzieciaki. Nikt nie chce nastolatka w okresie buntowania. Twoi rodzice pewnie odeślą mnie do tego więzienia, a potem zapomną że w ogóle mnie widzieli. Dorośli zawsze są tacy sami. - Mylisz się. Przekonam ich by cię adoptowali. Moi starzy są dobrzy. Nie zawsze dostaję tego co chcę ale człowiekowi w potrzebie pomogą. - Serio? Muszę to zobaczyć. - Ej… wykaż trochę woli życia. Kiedy masz urodziny? - Dzisiaj. - Co?! To oznacza że robimy imprezę! Moi rodzice pracują razem czyli też wracają o tej samej porze do domu. Dziś będą wcześniej, więc powinni być za około godzinę. Mamy czas by cię przebrać! Jak tylko skończyłem jeść i posprzątałem za sobą, on wziął mnie za rękę i zaciągnął do swojego pokoju. To się wkopałem. Ale patrząc obiektywnie – lepsze życie z nim niż jedzenie trucizny. Rozdział 10 Po tym desperackim i długim biegu Virmy dotarliśmy chyba do Włoch. Nie mam pojęcia jakim cudem można tak szybko się ruszać. Co prawda zatrzymaliśmy się raz by usiąść na karku smoczycy, ponieważ gdy byliśmy uczepieni jej ogona, równocześnie ledwo się trzymaliśmy jak i ograniczaliśmy jej ruchy. Miło że jesteśmy niedaleko Polski ale jak wylądowaliśmy na wyspie?! Skąd to wiem mimo że nie mamy GPSa? – Virma nam powiedziała (przecież potrafi latać). Poza tym czuję się troszeczkę nieswojo. Siedzę wraz z Lokiem na drzewie, a wielki biały smok pałaszuje już piątego jelenia. Biorąc pod uwagę to że Virma spała kilka stuleci, jak nie kilkanaście, nie dziwię się że ma tak duży apetyt. Swoją drogą też jestem głodna, a brat zapewne też nie pogardzi porządnym obiadem. Nic nie jedliśmy prócz wczorajszego śniadania przed pójściem w góry (naprawdę minęło tak mało czasu?). - Hej, Lok? - No co? - Głodna jestem. Idziemy do miasta coś zjeść? - Z chęcią ale co z Virmą? - O mnie się nie martwcie. Unikałam ludzi tak długo, dam radę jeszcze – powiedziała to tak lekko że nawet nie chce się martwić na zapas. - Dobra, to idziemy. Virma? - No? - Popilnujesz może jednego z naszych plecaków? - Jasne. Zgadzam się z tym pomysłem, zbyt duży bagaż może zwracać niechcianą uwagę. Chwila, skoro wasi rodzice byli sławni to ktoś może was rozpoznać! - Wątpię. Ludzie nas nie poznają, ponieważ nie byliśmy w telewizji od bardzo dawna, a jeśli nie jesteś w showbiznesie telewizja cię nie widzi. - To dlaczego powiedziałaś że ,,od bardzo dawna”? - Kiedy ktoś sławny ma dziecko media interesują się nim tylko na chwilę, a później zapominają o jego istnieniu – w tym samym czasie kiedy my rozmawiałyśmy Lok zdołał do połowy zejść z drzewa – Virma, pomożesz mi dostać się na ziemię? - Oczywiście! Łap się – powiesiłam się na końcu jej ogona by zaraz powoli zbliżać się do ziemi – Co z Lokiem? - Skoro zaczął wcześniej schodzić to niech skończy. Poza tym dziewczyny trzymają się razem – w tej chwili na mojej twarzy można było zobaczyć szeroki uśmiech zwycięstwa. Utrzymywał się on, aż brat nie krzyknął by go ściągnąć. W tej sprawie obydwie mamy miękkie serce. Obraliśmy kurs do najbliższego nadmorskiego miasta. Smoczyca powiedziała, w którą stronę iść. Nie napotkaliśmy większych trudności, było tylko jedno zwalone drzewo. W mieście pierwsze co się rzuca w oczy – niskie, białe budynki, a dalej przepiękna niebieska woda. Na tą chwilę jesteśmy w głębi miasta, więc jest cicho. Bliżej morza powinno być więcej ludzi, a w szczególności turystów. Tam na pewno będzie dużo jedzenia. Gdy wracaliśmy, przechodziliśmy obok sklepu z telewizorami, leciały akurat najświeższe fakty. Treść wiadomości była po Włosku ale jestem pewna że ona nas zgubi (jestem całkiem niezła z języków obcych). - ,,Na dnie kanionu odnaleziono ciało sławnej międzynarodowej animatorki. Jej mąż zmarł niedawno potrącony przez pijanego kierowcę. Prawdopodobnie wraz z martwą na wycieczce w górach były jej dzieci, których dotychczas nie odnaleziono. Jeśli ktokolwiek zobaczy to rodzeństwo prosimy o kontakt z nami.” – najgorsze jest to że mają najnowsze zdjęcie całej naszej rodziny, które stało u nas w domu na półce obok telewizora. Już słychać telefon dzwoniący w stacji. Szybko spojrzałam na Loka i razem popędziliśmy do Virmy. Słyszałam jak na wybrzeżu panuje poruszenie a jeszcze dalej wyły syreny policyjne. Nie jest dobrze. Podczas biegu, kolejnego zresztą w tym długim dniu, brat wymieniał propozycje gdzie uciec i razem zdecydowaliśmy że na inny kontynent najlepiej. Do domu nie ma po co wracać. Pewnie nic nie zostawili z naszych rzeczy. Pierwszy kraj, który przyszedł nam na myśl to USA. Rozdział 11 Nie minęła nawet godzina, a już przywieźli ciuchy ze sklepu internetowego. Daniel wybrał dla mnie szare, luźne dresy i tego samego koloru adidasy, jeszcze kazał ubrać czarną koszulkę. Nie muszę wspominać że przed ubraniem całkiem długo siedziałem w wannie. Za niedługo przyjadą jego rodzice, więc mam nadzieję że zdążę przejrzeć choć jedną książkę kucharską. Nie dziwić się ale lubię gotować. W dniach gdy w sierocińcu dodawali mi truciznę do jedzenia, musiałem w środku nocy pójść sobie coś zrobić i korzystałem tam zazwyczaj z jedynego przepisu. Później, gdy nauczyłem się stamtąd uciekać, chodziłem do całodobowych restauracji i pomagałem w pracy. Dzięki temu nie straciłem wprawy w rozmowie po angielsku oraz od czasu do czasu dawali mi coś do jedzenia. Dokładnie w czasie gdy wyciągałem składniki na tort, o który poprosił mnie chłopak siedzący na kanapie, oby dwoje usłyszeliśmy dźwięk przekręcanego klucza. Już są i co ja zrobię? Nie jestem przyzwyczajony do zwracania na mnie uwagą przez dorosłych. Może schowam się za ladą i będę modlić by Daniel mnie nie wygadał? Biorę ten pomysł! - Wróciliśmy! Nikt się nie dobijał do drzwi? – spytał się kobiecy głos. Czemu ktokolwiek chciałby tu wejść? – O… Robisz coś do jedzenia? To dobrze, mamy za dużo rzeczy w lodówce. - W zasadzie to nie ja gotuję… to mój kumpel – wygląda na to że w domu używają rodzimego języka, czyli ojciec też jest z Polski. Naprawdę musiał mnie zdradzić? Nie lubię ludzi, nieważne w jakim wieku. - Kto tu jeszcze jest?! – (męski głos, po angielsku) Żeby nie wkurzyć i tak już poirytowanego rodzica cicho wstałem i pod naporem ciekawskich spojrzeń dorosłych odwróciłem głowę – Daniel, skąd on się tu wziął? Mówiłem byś nie otwierał drzwi nieznajomym. Nie wiadomo, z której stacji telewizyjnej może być. - Nie martw się tato. Nie jest z mediów, jest z sierocińca. - To nie wyjaśnia czemu go wpuściłeś. - Siedział na moim balkonie i kiedy go otworzyłem po prostu wpadł do środka. A, i jeszcze pochodzi z Polski, więc zna nasz język oraz co najlepsze, ma dzisiaj urodziny! - Skoro ma urodziny to wyprawią mu przyjęcie w domu dziecka. - Ta, a polewa tortu to będzie trucizna – teraz ja mówiłem, do siebie ale tak by mnie usłyszeli. - Ludzie nie są tacy źli. Nie potrafią zatruć jedzenia – i tutaj rozpoczyna się oficjalna kłótnia z ojcem Daniela. - Mogę panu oddać mój obiad stamtąd. Jeśli pan to zje nie będzie pan samotny. Już dwa szczury nie żyją od mojego posiłku. - Niemożliwe. Chcę widzieć dowody. - A butelka trucizny do połowy pusta w kuchni w sierocińcu wystarczy? - Jeśli to co mówisz jest prawdą lepiej zgłosić to na policję. - Ja już próbowałem i nie poszło. Ale proszę się nie zniechęcać, życzę powodzenia. Tylko trzeba pamiętać by nic nie mówić policjantowi odpowiedzialnemu za sytuację w domu dziecka. Jest od dawna przekupiony by tuszować wypadki w tym więzieniu. - Mam kontakty. Zajmę się tą sprawą. - Ej mamo, tato możemy go adoptować? – w tym momencie wciął się Daniel. - W zasadzie nie widzę przeszkód. Jak masz na imię? – to pytanie skierowała mama chłopaka do mnie. - Eee… nie pamiętam. Raczej sobie nie przypomnę oraz wątpię by w moim starym domu były jakieś akta. - Oznacza to że możemy wymyślić tobie nowe imię. Ale super! – ta kobieta zna całkiem nowoczesny język – To jak skarbie? Przyjmiemy go pod nasze skrzydła? - Skoro nalegacie, to czemu nie… - co ja, kot? - Zanim pójdziemy go wypisać, zróbmy imprezę urodzinową! Chwila, ile masz już lat? – taki entuzjazm ma tylko Daniel. - Dzisiaj są moje siedemnaste urodziny. Ta zżyła rodzinka rozmawiała jeszcze o tym jak udekorować dom ale nie wiem po co. Zdecydowanie wystarczy tylko tort i tyle. Co do ciasta, wreszcie skończyłem przygotowywać coś, podobnego do bitej śmietany, ale to masa. Biszkopt spokojnie rośnie w nowoczesnym piekarniku, a owoce z lodówki się odmrażają. Mama Daniela ma na imię Klaudia i wyszła niedawno do sklepu po świeczki. Jego tata, Marcin, w tej chwili dekoruje salon starymi dekoracjami znalezionymi w klitce pod schodami, chyba zastępuje im ona strych. Za to sam Daniel… w zasadzie nie wiem co robi. Zamknął się w swoim pokoju i nie wysyła śladów życia. Wszyscy musieli usłyszeć huk drzwi w korytarzu. - Już jestem! Drake nie patrz się, bo nie będzie niespodzianki! – to ,,Drake” chyba było do mnie. Jestem bezimienny, więc mogą mnie nazywać jak chcą. Posłuchałem się i zwróciłem głowę w stronę piekarnika, akurat biszkopt się zrobił to go wyciągnąłem. Klaudia zdążyła wejść po schodach i zamknąć drzwi do sypialni w czasie gdy robiłem wszystko by się nie poparzyć. Tort jak na pierwszy raz wyszedł mistrzowski. Wygląda na to że mam wrodzony talent do gotowania. Salon też już udekorowany. Jedyny problem w tym wszystkim mogę zawrzeć w pytaniu: Gdzie się wszyscy podziali?! Postawiłem gotowy wypiek na dosyć niskiej ławie, a gdy się wyprostowałem nic nie widziałem. Oczy przysłoniła mi moja grzywka, przez którą nie przeciska się nawet gram światła. Ona tak mnie wkurza, że jak tylko dostanę w ręce jakieś nożyczki pozbędę się jej bez wahania, chociaż nóż wystarczy. Wróciłem za blat po kubki i różne napoje. Wszyscy w tym czasie zeszli na dół i usiedli na kanapie. Odłożyłem rzeczy i usiadłem naprzeciw Klaudii i Marcina. Świeczki ładnie prezentowały się na torcie. Daniel usiadł po mojej prawej, według mnie zdecydowanie za blisko. Ale zamiast się odsunąć prawie krzyknął mi do ucha: - Pomyśl życzenie i dmuchaj! – odruchowo schowałem głowę między ręce, przygotowany do uderzenia. Przyzwyczajenie się pokazało. Niedługo po trafieniu do sierocińca bardzo często na mnie krzyczano i bito, zawsze chowałem głowę – Hej, nic ci nie jest? - Daniel, lepiej trochę się odsuń. Pewnie potrzeba mu przestrzeni – to był głos Marcina, a potem usłyszałem Klaudię. - Czy coś się stało? Daniel ci coś zrobił? - Nic nie robiłem nawet go nie dotknąłem! – po tym krzyku jeszcze bardziej się skuliłem ale zmusiłem moje ciało do podniesienia głowy. - Proszę nie krzyczeć. To tylko przyzwyczajenie. Za niedługo pewnie przejdzie – jak to powiedziałem szybko zdmuchnąłem świeczki z tortu. Co do życzenia, tutaj chyba mogę powiedzieć, o ile się nikt nie domyślił. ,,Nie chcę nigdy wrócić do domu dziecka”. Klaudia szybkimi ruchami wyciągnęła niejadalne rzeczy i pokroiła ciasto z wyjątkową precyzją. Jak wszyscy zjedli nastała pora na prezenty. Pierwsza wyrwała się mama Daniela. Był to paszport z moimi nowymi danymi, w których miałem na imię Drake Azyl, serio ich nazwisko brzmi ,,Azyl”? Krótkie i niecodzienne. Data urodzenia: 19 czerwiec czyli dzisiejszy dzień. Grupa krwi i mój podpis do wypełnienia. A na końcu rzecz na którą czekałem o dawna – potwierdzenie adoptowania. Od Marcina dostałem karton zapełniony ciuchami, a od Daniela jedną kartkę, na której było wyraźnie napisane że nowe łóżko jak i kilka innych mebli jest już kupione. Bardzo mnie ciekawi kiedy i jak się na to wszystko zmówili. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania